Concrete Angel
by mmmbopjonasgirl
Summary: This is about how Kagome was beaten and dies. It is very sad. It's not graphic, though. InuYasha/Kagome R&R!


Hey everyone! This is about Kagome. I'm very proud of this one shot, especially the ending. It's very sad and nearly made me cry, but I love it. The song used is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, Martina McBride, or Concrete Angel.

**--**

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**

A tear slid down her cheek as she walked to school.

**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

She could feel their eyes on her, but she didn't care anymore.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

She felt the teacher's eyes on her during class.

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

Once the school bell rang she darted out of the class room as fast as she could.

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

She fell down on the grass and let the tears fall.

"Why!?" She screamed.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone**

She stood up and made herself look proper as the other students began to walk out of the building.

**In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings**

She thought about her dream of having a family and prayed to God that he would give her that.

**And she flys to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

She began walking home.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

She climbed into her bed with blood running down her cheeks. The blood mixed with the tears that were falling.

**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**

Her neighbor and best friend, Sango, could hear her crying again, but it pained her to listen so she turned off her over head light and climbed into the safety of her bed.

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**

She wondered if she would die tonight, but tried to put that thought out of her mind as she fell asleep.**  
**  
**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone**

She walked to school in the freezing rain, along the way Sango caught up with her.

**In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings**

"Are you ok?" Sango asked with concern.

Kagome slowly shook her head and burst out crying then and there. Sango embraced and comforted her.

**And she flys to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

Once they got to school she managed to keep her emotions under control.

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

Tears ran down Sango's cheeks as she looked at the head stone.

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

Miroku shed a few tears as he remembered her. He never even knew she was being beaten.

**A name is written on a polished rock**

Sota ran his fingers over the head stone as tears flowed like a river down his face.

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

InuYasha burst into tears as he screamed, "KAGOME!" in agony.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone**

Sango walked home slowly by herself as she remembered the last time she had seen Kagome...

_Flashback_

_"Well make it through this together, no matter what," Sango told Kagome as they sat in Sango's room._

_"He's going to wind up killing me," Kagome said as a tear slid down her cheek._

_"Don't say that!" Sango said firmly and a tear fell down her cheek as well._

_They spent the rest of the night crying together._

_End flashback_

The last time she saw her was when she was saying that he was going to kill her.

**In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings**

Miroku remembered Kagome telling him this...

_Flashback_

_"Miroku, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked as he began heading home._

_"Sure, you want to walk with me?" Miroku offered._

_"Okay," Kagome said and smiled softly._

_"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Miroku asked turning towards her._

_"I wanted to ask you...do you think that dreams come true?" Kagome asked, her brown eyes shining._

_"I think they do," Miroku replied happily._

_"Me too," Kagome said with a smile and they continued walking in a comfortable silence._

_End flashback_

Miroku sobbed as he realized that her dream never came true.

**And she flys to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

InuYasha remembered how strong Kagome was. She truly was a concrete angel. She was made of stone on the outside, but on the inside she was as innocent as an angel.

He began to remember the last time he'd seen her...

_Flashback_

_"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards him._

_"Yeah?" InuYasha asked._

_"Hey," Kagome said with a small grin._

_InuYasha laughed at the fact that she would run up to a person as fast as she could just to say 'hey.' "Hi Kagome."_

_"So, I was just wondering, are you doing anything this weekend?" Kagome asked as they began walking through the school hallway._

_"Um, no. Why?" InuYasha asked suspiciously._

_"I was just wondering if you might wanna go see a movie...with me?" Kagome asked shyly._

_InuYasha couldn't help but chuckle at the last part. Then, he did something he'd always wanted to do...he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss._

_After he finished Kagome whispered softly, "Yes or no?"_

_"What do you think?" InuYasha asked._

_"I think that would be a yes," Kagome stated with a smile._

_"You are correct. I'll pick you up at your house at 6:30. I'll see you then," InuYasha stated and walked away._

_End flashback_

That was the very last time he'd seen her...she died at 4:15 that night. He never got to tell her that he loved her. Tears fell at a rapid pace at the memory. But, he'll always remember her as his concrete angel.

--

So, what'd ya think? The "he" in the story was Kagome's dad. I thought since the series never mentioned him, he would be the one to beat her...plus, I can't make Kagome's mom the evil one! I like her. ^.^ R&R!


End file.
